onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yatanogarasu/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 16:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Stop With The Speculation Quit putting killed or decapitated on anything related to Bellamy. It is plain ignorance to say he is dead when it was never shown. Drunk Samurai 18:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win first place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Does nothing Writing "|belli" to all the bsymbol images with not work. Image coding doesn't work the same way as normal codes. One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Mass deletion I think all those articles about real-life pirates (Edward Teach, Bartholomew Roberts, etc.), voice actors and seiyus, and other minor reference articles should be all deleted. Most of them are stubs, and they don't really have much relations to articles of One Piece, other than minor references. If we want to link to such articles, we should link them externally to Wikipedia, rather than create a small, insignificant article in One Piece Wikia. Yatanogarasu 17:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Slow down abit Umm, can you slow down abit with some of the redirects and stuff. Some are within reason however some maybe abit too much without a discussion or two with other editors.Mugiwara Franky 05:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Can you give me an example of what pages should have a discussion before redirecting? Yatanogarasu 23:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Some pages that have been around for a long time for example. They may seem insignificant but they maybe important to a certain degree. Things like the pirate lore pages are there to explain things about the main basis for One Piece. Some things like a small paragraph about a single location of a larger location don't necessarily need a discussion. In any case however, its best to discuss things first especially for large scale edits such as mass deletions and redirects.Mugiwara Franky 06:11, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::It may also help if you wait awhile for other's comments so there won't be any edit wars.Mugiwara Franky 06:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Games discussion There is a conversation on the Issue of the games on User talk:Mugiwara Franky concernign the games. Please can you aid the discussion. This is mainly on how we should (or haven't) been handling the games that well since we opened shop. To resolve the minor issue, we need to discussion the games themselves, conerning their place Vs. other forms of filler information. One-Winged Hawk 20:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Franky-Go-Round Can you fix the Battle Frankies REDIRECT? It loops back to the same page. :The redirect is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Franky%C2%B4s :The page is http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Franky%27s ::Kaizoku-Hime 23:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it works now. :Kaizoku-Hime 23:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Kizaru Do you think it would be necessary to add that Kizaru's Marine cape has the yellow shoulders and the yellow wrists? Subrosian 23:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, as all Marine coats have the same design. Yatanogarasu 19:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but his is unique in the sense that it's got the yellow color scheme to it, fitting his Marine Admiral title. Subrosian 03:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) spoiler rules Personnelly I'd wish they'd carry the same weight as vandalism. Breaking the rules is still breaking the rules. To date, we let them and pictures slide too often. Pictures we can let go because unless its something like porn there is no need to step in and do anything about it. The guidelines for pics is a little blurry for new comers. But spoilers... I've got a spoiler PLEA not to add spoilers on the main page. One-Winged Hawk 07:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You checky so and so lol, just kidding, thanks for redirecting the link to the 10th movie. I couldn't remember what name it was under. While I was remembering you were moving. lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Devil Fruits as Characters Please don't give Devil Fruits the same categories as characters as that suggests that they are characters.Mugiwara Franky 03:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) re. Mass Deletion I agree with deleting the real pirate articles etc. Pages for those subjects don't seem needed on this wiki.Sables 13:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) HAHYDOIUFHIOEFOIE hnejhfjdhfj :hsdhfjdhfjspoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Reason for Massive Gaps The reason for the massive gaps that keep appearing is Rich Text. For more see Discussion on the matter.Mugiwara Franky 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Main Page templates Sadly you can't edit one without editing them all. Please be careful, you can cause headaches unintentionally even if you mean well. Also, please let everyone one know what your doing to the main page templates if you edit them so we know their being worked on. Otherwise, we may end up "fixing" a revert while your halfway through adjustments. The main page anyway is open to edit, its current layout was only ever meant to be temporary its just no one has come up with anything better since. One-Winged Hawk 14:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikia appearance Just a little request for some feedback in this discussion since it feels like that this wikia requires more color.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Deletion and Protection Admins have the ability to delete and protect pages as well as other things. However it can be a hassle especially juggling both the job of an editor and an admin.Mugiwara Franky 04:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No More half translations Okay, I tracked down who wrote that everywhere at last. Yat, its been a long time since you did it, so I won't scorn you for it too much. But please take note half translations like "Gomu Gomu Fruit" are usually considered lazy work. But please either Gomu Gomu no Mi or Gum Gum Fruit, not a combination of both. Fans use it on forums only because 1) its laziness or 2) because "no Mi" is difficult to work with in discussions. Here there isn't an excuse for it. As I said, its been along while, so I'll go easy on you. Plus I used to be pretty good at wikipedia at spotting it and hats off to you, you've proved I've become slacked in the last few years on it (lol). ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :As I said, they've been on the page too long for it to be important now. So no one's being really told off here. Besides its not the biggest thing we've had on here. One-Winged Hawk 08:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Poll on whether to lift DS's ban or not Due to circumstances, there is a discussion as to whether to lift DS's ban or not.Mugiwara Franky 10:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Categories/Subcategories I had a discussion recently with Mugiwara_Franky on the proper use of category, and apparently, it is not correct to put the articles only in the sub-category. Kdom 21:45, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler There's actually translations of the chapter from a reliable source. As for the Devil Fruit names, better for them to be redirected to Sengoku's page ahead of time than wait for someone else to create them.Mugiwara Franky 08:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Your proposal I'm not sure if you've notice but a proposal you've previously made is starting to get a bit out of hand. Basically you've asked for the deletion for 190 articles and it's a bit of a hot debate as to whether to keep them or not.Mugiwara Franky 17:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Title4 File: gap.png File: no_gap.png|No tittle4 As you can see all tables are initially expanded, show/hide button missing. I already know what the problem with the main Template is and it is really hard to fix this. For now All tables with two subsection need Title3 and Title4. Tipota 11:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Galleries There is little point in trying to make the lines even, as you did with Nico Robin. Its likely they'll be expanded at any one point, so it would mean galley code removal each time. Plus its arkward for other users to work with, particular those unfamilair with the gallery code. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) images even if you suppressed the watermark, that does not mean we are allowed to use Mangastream scanlation. That is just cheating. Can't we wait to have another one to upload this page ? Also please check in the Recent image page, it was already uploaded once. Kdom 06:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) El really wants your opinion and others Here's a little thing, El Chupacabra wants some opinions in this discussion regardless what has been stated by others on the matter. He is kinda demanding your and others opinions and will not apparently stop until he is responded to.Mugiwara Franky 14:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) image update can you update the existing image rather than creating new files. Its better for historical purpose and I have made the effort to categorize them, everything is lost when you do that. I will undo your edit on existing template because of that. Kdom 06:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not talking about Impel Down or the Slave template, that's fine. More about the Red hair crew. Because now the Yasopp from the Portrait category is no more the good one. Kdom 07:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, my bad. Also maybe you could give your opinion on that discussion. In particular since you have chosen names that do not follow the logic I have chosen. Kdom 08:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) "whacks forehead" Opps, sorry Joekido 00:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it... Spandam was the director, Jyabura the leader. Spandam was in charge of the mission while Jysbura in charge of the men. He and Rob were fighting because of just such a thing. One-Winged Hawk 09:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Raw as the replacement os scanlation by raw been discussed somewhere ? If no I think we should because that is a major issue. Even if the raw are a more reliable source, they are in general of poor quality. Also in our guidelines, it is not the text which matter so I believed blanked scanlation are ok. Kdom 16:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think I know whats going on. I said before raw is better then scanalations. The only problem is, the RAW being upload is of poor quality. Which is a point to be made. The trouble with the raws Vs. scanalations is raws aren't always released as clean versions. Raws are better yes, but its got to be a clean version. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, I CAN clean up a panel of Raw manga, if its handed to me, but I'll do only one panel at a time since it takes a couple of hours to do pages. So if you want raws, pass a panel over to me at a time and I'll clean them up for use of the wikia. Note: I can do this in my sleep, properly faster then some of the scanalations once I start... One-Winged Hawk 16:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) super strength aren't you a bit too large with the Super-Human_Strength category ? In particular it is no more in line with the Super-Human_Strength article logic. Having a devil fruit does not imply having a super human strengh. Mr 3 in particular is still pretty weak in term of strength. Kdom 21:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) saldeath Why did you change the picture I just put up back to the manga? I tried to update it through the traditional way but it was giving me an error that I couldnt get around so I uploaded it directly to the gallery... Genocyber 11:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) What? Yatanogarasu 4:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Minor Weapons Best to redirect them.Mugiwara Franky 01:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sabo's Death Based on what has been shown, it maybe the case that Sabo is dead. It's a flashback and most people in One Piece tend to die in flashback. The ambiguity of just his hat floating alone and no body may however suggest something else. Until it is proven otherwise however, we may just have to accept the fact for now. :(Mugiwara Franky 06:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :If the flashback ends and nothing comes up, then saying Sabo died would be correct. However, if a future chapter comes up and says otherwise then we based on what it reveals.Mugiwara Franky 03:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with email Could I maybe get some help with this? Thanks. The Pope 02:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Keeping "Nakama" around Could we get your input on this? In a nutshell, this person wants to get rid of "Nakama" on the site in favor of "friend", "crewmate", etc., and we're voting on whether it should stick around or not. The Pope 23:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but things are just going around in circles between me, SeaTerror, and DemonRin. Could we please get your input again so we can get this settled? The Pope 00:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Marco being new captain of Whitebeard Pirates When was Marco made captain of the Whitebeard Pirates again? Also the 1st captain and 2nd captain option in the crew box template maybe not necessary as most crews so far have just one captain.Mugiwara Franky 09:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looked at the chapters again. Whitebeard did not name a successor to his position....Mugiwara Franky 09:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery The change in the gallery coding was apparently done to the main wiki coding by the people there. So the problem lies there. I don't know how to revert but I'll try asking.Mugiwara Franky 06:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Bases on the comment I can see here it is not just us who are not happy with this new feature. I hope the update in question will come soon. Kdom 20:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I created a Forum:Gallery discussion on that topic. Kdom 20:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Strong World pics Actually I found them accidently while looking for the new episode, well, here's the link: http://www.nyaatorrents.org/?page=torrentinfo&tid=144279 GMTails 02:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Haki users Don't you think we should put Kizaru, Sengoku and Kong as haki users ? I mean, if vice admiral have it, it's quite logical they have too without much speculation. Kdom 21:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw that. But we can imagine that Kizaru skipped the vice admiral rank, whereas now he is above them so he should be above them in term of haki power either. Anyway I think I will start a discussion to prevent edit war. Kdom 21:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mauzmauz's images For the Toei watermark, it's okay, at least for me, for it to be used. It's something that can't be helped I suppose. For others, I'm not certain on their opinion on the matter. For his pics in general, him placing the pics in the headlines somewhat shows that he is most likely a new user that needs some help here and there in his editing. What he puts up however, depends whether it serves a purpose or looks like decoration.Mugiwara Franky 08:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 595 Please wait until the chapter is officially out. Changing the names based on spoilers is like adding info from spoilers.Mugiwara Franky 06:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) old Devil Fruit discussion With the use of the new toggling function, I have restarted an olf discussion of yours. Kdom 21:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Strong World comment Oda's comment in volume 0 was that Strong World is Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old. However no birthday or even a large timeskip has technically happened yet in the manga proper.Mugiwara Franky 05:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gallery While gallery tag's behaviour is changing every day, may be to use a template-based alternative? Please, look at Forum:Possible alternative to gallery tag. Ruxax 17:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alternate character box images Could we get your thoughts on this? Until we get more people to agree on something, then we're kinda stuck in a rut. The Pope 17:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Please give your formal opinion on this matter so we can get this settled. The Pope 02:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikia problem Please participate in discussion on Forum:How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions? --Ruxax 21:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Several talks Could you express opinion on * Talk:Episode Guide (Funimation) (merge/delete proposal) * Forum:Placement of stub template Ruxax 11:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) re:Image Glitch Haha, thanks for noticing. :) It's no problem. Yea, apparently there's something wrong with the main Wikia servers. I asked about it myself not to long ago. So I've been keeping an eye out on recently uploaded images to make sure they're showing up properly on thier pages. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I changed the infoboxes of Wiper and Sadi in light of the discussion. I was originally the one who placed the toggle feature on those particular pages. However, in light of the current discussion, I decided it would be best to revert them to what they looked like before I applied the toggle.Mugiwara Franky 06:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) First time I made the first time paragraphs according to the discussion on Template_talk:Char box. So please do not remove them before you make your point there. Kdom 18:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Poppy and Pansy glitch Must have been a slight glitch cause it seems okay now, at least at my end.Mugiwara Franky 08:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I just copied and pasted the code again, and it fixed itself. Ha. I don't know. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Iamnofool I know the situation has not changed however I suggest you speak to Iamnofool directly at least once since you've been pushing for perma banning him. If not as a courtesy but as a warning of sorts. Due to his repeats though, I'll give him a 1 week ban so he can concentrate on talking and defending his case. If he doesn't properly respond to you or to the others, then perma banning it is.Mugiwara Franky 03:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix (NOT in green) Please stop writing in wrong information. --Klobis 14:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Help with edit war Can we please get your opinion on this matter? This person keeps on reverting the article title to "Reunion at Sabaody" and is refusing to talk in the talk page. The Pope 16:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) New Site New Site without Oasis Skin in case you're interested.Mugiwara Franky 14:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Merging Pages Thank you for merging those stub-like pages with stand alone articles and for reducing the number of 'fragmented' articles we still have in this wiki. I had my eyes on them for some time but with the new site and all I got absorbed and couldn't find the time or the concentration to do it. I thought that I would never be able to edit them... Anyway, thanks again for getting that out of my mind! ^_^ By the way, the new site still needs some more tweaking with things live search function, navigation and other but at least we've managed to update most of the articles and an important portion of the pages' history. We still have some work to do, of course, but we are certainly progressing at a steady rate and pace. XD MasterDeva 21:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Quick Note You may want to keep an eye on the user Iwilllisten. I get the feeling it's he-who-cannot-take-a-hint, the Just Listen Youreallmorons guy, same with Uknownada. Just thought you should know.DancePowderer 07:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Awesome quality pictures Hey there! The pictures your uploading are (most of the time) real eyecandy. I wonder if you could tell me where to get access to good (possible) raw's of the anime? In any case - nice job on the Enel 200.000.000 volt form, good shot Jinbe 17:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah i see, thanks for the info! Merry christmas and a happy new year on the wiki :) Jinbe 18:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you Yatanogarasu, sorry for the late wishes by the way, I hope you're doing good buddy! XD Thanks for all the hard work you've been doing for the One Piece Wikia man, I hope you keep it up, hehe. ^_^ MasterDeva 19:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Help with a favorites list and thumbs. Hey man, first of all, I'd like to thank you for all the great work that you do, but also; I'd like to ask something. I want the same thingy you have on your profile with your favourite character. But then with other characters of course, because we probably don't have the same taste. Could you please help me? Yountoryuu 23:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, first off, thanks. But there's a little problem... I can't seem to get the pictures in the template. Yountoryuu 12:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) That sounds logical, but could you please tell me how to upload them. I guess I just copied them from the articles they belonged to. Didn't do anything with uploading, so could you please explain? : D Yountoryuu 17:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I finally understand (: Thank you so much! Yountoryuu 18:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Undo Revision Could you please help? Someone wrote some dumb things on my account, could you please undo that? I don't seem to be capable of that. I didn't edit it yet, hoping you can just undo that things. It was on my user page. Yountoryuu 14:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No no no, he took a piece of my story and deleted it, turned it into I love cock. The BB pic was mine and the first two sentences, but he deleted the rest. I hoped you could undo that, now it seems I need to rewrite that. Yountoryuu 21:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well thanks for the try. Yountoryuu 21:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) re:Animals and Species tabs There you go, just go ahead and make the page now. :) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hey man, it's kind of awkward to ask you again, but here it goes. So I had this template, and everything worked, the thumbs the liks, perfectly. And then somehow I deleted (on accident of course), and now I can't get it back the way it was. Last time you seemed to repare it, could you give it another try please? It's on my profile page. Yountoryuu 15:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) The response... Its like talking to a brick wall suddenly on this wikia. Look, I've been asking for the last 2 years for another admin to be elected, I don't want to intrude on MF and upset everyone but their busy with the wikiia. That leaves this wikia in the dark. If nothing changes by the end of this month, someone needs to make an admin call. If I have to do it, fine. I'm sick of the backlog of things not sorted and no big decisions made. I stepped out of this wikia because things are really slowly sometimes. We have two bearucrats, only MF is ever around. BF is basically "gone" with only random spouts like the ones I pull off, but less often. So the thing is, this CAN'T keep going on. While they sort out the wikiia, this wikia is in need of repair. Its nice they have a shiny new site and all, but the wikia staff basically won't care about what their doing. I don't want a mutiny, but I will start questioning and trying to get this sorted, if this continues. NO ONE will even get into a simple conversation here anymore like the one you set up and THAT is bad news for any wikia. With the amount of visitors and site editors, it shouldn't be like this. One-Winged Hawk 01:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Van der Decken XI Thanks for adding the pics. I tried doing it myself but I got the technical png names wrong. Anyway, much appreciated and thanks again.DancePowderer 06:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Job Entailments Angel said that at least one of us should be a bureaucrat, if not both admins. I'm not assuming either of us will be elected, I was just curious about a few things. I know a bureaucrat is higher than an admin, but do you know exactly how they differ? A bureaucrat can make people admins, I think, but aside from that, is there any difference regarding authority over the wikia or anything like that? I'm only asking for my own understanding. Thanks.DancePowderer 09:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) re:Races' Names I do agree, they should be kept lower case except when used in a title or where ever else capitalization would be necessary, like Fishman Karate or Fishman Island are ok to leave capitalized, but in the sentence "Arlong is a fishman.", it should be kept lower case. The same goes for captain when appropriate.DancePowderer 14:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I disagree. Fishman is the name of a race and should always be capitalized. SeaTerror 16:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Then by that logic, so should humans, giants, longarms, and animal species.DancePowderer 16:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fishman actually has always been capitalized. Also Humans and Giants probably should be too. SeaTerror 16:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) They are not proper nouns, and just because it has always been capitalized doesn't mean it's right.DancePowderer 16:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's the entire nakama debate again. It does not matter if they are not proper nouns. SeaTerror 19:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the nakama debate... That was about deciding to translate the word or leave it as is, this isn't nearly as complicated as THAT! I agree with DancePowderer that we should use lower case letters for species unless we decide to change everything to upper case. MasterDeva 23:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Changing everything to upper case would make everything look even more incorrect. It's out of the question. Which looks better: Luffy and the Crew followed the King to the Ship and went to the Castle. Or Luffy and the crew followed the king to the ship and went to the castle. Unless the official name of the Straw Hats is the "Crew" and every boat's name is the "Ship" then there is no reason to make everything uppercase. I can see how this will spark even more needless debate over what should and shouldn't be capitalized and we will just screw ourselves into a deeper and deeper hole that doesn't need to be there in the first place. Would you capitalize human or giant aimlessly in any other form of writing? No, so why should we here?DancePowderer 23:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's true. I only said that so we are consistent with what we are using, not the other way around. The last thing we want is another inconsistency problem to handle right now... MasterDeva 01:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Because obviously crew, ship, and king are the name of a race. SeaTerror 02:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I was only saying that if races are capitalized, it will soon extend to words like crew, ship and king, as well as animals and other titles. We should be grammatically correct.DancePowderer 02:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Comment and rate. Could you please comment and rate my prediction of Zoro vs. Shiliew? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro_vs._Shiliew Yountoryuu 17:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Kamaitachi on Tashigi's Article Yo man. The reason why I added the technique is beacause I read it from Wikipedia and other sources. Sadly for me, they didn't reference which episode and which chapter she used it in, but I'm sure it cannot be fake. Try looking for it in the manga and anime. Dekoshu talk 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should try looking for someone else for that job Besides, I don't feel like reading and watching which episodes that she used it in either. Dekoshu talk 02:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Hey there, I'm JOP. (see signature) DancePowderer and I created this "project" called LETCA (A.K.A. Let's Expand The Chapter Articles) and we need people to help us complete this to make the wikia better for everyone. This is an optional thing where we'll write the summaries of the summaryless chapters in about 4~5 arcs or so. the arcs include: *Skypiea Arc (all except the 1st chapter) *DBF Arc (pretty much all) *Enies Lobby Arc (all except for like the 1st 5~8 chapters) *Post EL Arc (Beginning) and possibly more. I asked about 3 more people to help us a few seconds ago, and now here I am. I hope you help us, and if you are interested, please come to my talk page and discuss what we'll do about this. Thanks for taking the time to read. JapaneseOPfan 07:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, Admin Congratulations, you are now one of the newly elected admins. Please head over to the Forum:New Admins, as there are some things we need to discuss.DancePowderer 06:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... User talk:Angel Emfrbl/"insert page name" Replacing the username with yours and "insert page name" with the name you're after. Its simple the "/" is all you need. One-Winged Hawk 01:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC)